


Jokes on you

by MiniGoat



Category: Any Fandom really, Original Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGoat/pseuds/MiniGoat
Summary: Jokes on you, simple as that. Whatta lovely fool





	Jokes on you

Something snapped.

Guilt flooded the pit of your stomach, a heavy chest filled with a numbing feeling seeped deeper and deeper with every breath.

No not now,  
not again.

Breathing, shallow and quick. Just enough to stay alive, with lung set ablaze. 

Why now? Why with them? 

Jokes on you

Panic sets in as the numbing sensation penetrates the heart. 

Why is this numb? Why does its’ beat feel dull?

Jokes on you

Scratching your chest raw, angry lines form in a desperate attempt to get a sensation. Rubbing it to feel something. Anything. Just to feel again, to feel normal.

Breath just breath

Jokes on you

“It was nothing against you but yet here we are”  
A giggle escaped their lips as they turned to face you, a bit aloof of the actions that past.

Fresh air.

“ so we just gonna go on this thing and it’s not gonna be weird because I’m like not sure if this is a date or if it’s not because then I’m gonna have to go home right now. Like I’m gonna have to sprint home because ithoughtitwasadatebutnowyourenottalkingAndnowimfreakinngouthaha-“

Jokes on you

It’s a date, not a joke.

Relief courses through your body, stinging a tad but it bring a sensation that’s been missing for a long time now.

“Y/n?”

“Hmm” you hum as the world settles around you, a little woozy from the events that happened earlier.

“Are we on a date or no?” They ask with a look of uncertainty on their face. Maybe it’s joke on them, perhaps it was all an elaborate prank to get them for what happened last week.

“Yeah why not?” 

A smile spreads across their face as they take your hand and continue to walk on talking about how their day was. Your heart no longer fill with dread but rather a light flutter of hope. Maybe you love the fool.

The jokes on you, you fell for the lovely fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Goodie Bag by Still Woozy. Also my first story so yay!!


End file.
